Adaptação- Obstinada - Até onde vai o desejo de um homem ?
by Liza Swan Cullen
Summary: Londres, 1770. Debaixo de toda a seda e renda da sociedade londrina se encontra uma organização secreta de espiões de elite. Proteger a Coroa de seus inimigos é uma tarefa árdua, mas, para Edward Cullen, proteger seu coração de uma obstinada paixão é um perigo ainda maior.
1. Sinopse

**Uma adaptação novinha, espero que gostem!**

 **Essa estória pertence a Silvia Day e os personagens a Tia Steph.**

Londres, 1770. Debaixo de toda a seda e renda da sociedade londrina se encontra uma organização secreta de espiões de elite. Proteger a Coroa de seus inimigos é uma tarefa árdua, mas, para Edward Cullen, proteger seu coração de uma obstinada paixão é um perigo ainda maior. Como agente da Coroa, Edward Cullen, o Conde de Masen, já enfrentou inúmeros duelos de espada, foi atingido por dois tiros e se esquivou de mais disparos de canhão do que poderia contar. Porém, nada o excita mais do que o primitivo apetite sexual de sua ex-noiva, Isabella. Anos atrás, ela o preteriu pelo charmoso Lorde Black. Mas agora, Edward deve defender a elegante viúva, e o fará ao mesmo tempo em que cuida de suas outras, mais carnais, necessidades, mostrando a ela até onde vai o real desejo de um homem.


	2. Prólogo

Prólogo

Londres, abril de 1770

– Está com medo de que eu vá atacar a mulher, Volturi? Admito a preferência por viúvas em minha cama. Elas são muito mais solícitas e decididamente menos complicadas do que virgens ou esposas de outros homens. Olhos cinzentos e inteligentes se ergueram da pilha de papéis em cima da escrivaninha de mogno.

– Atacar, Masen? – a voz grave soava repleta de exasperação. – Aja com seriedade, homem. Esta missão é muito importante para mim. Edward Cullen, o sétimo Conde de Masen, desfez o sorriso malicioso que escondia a sobriedade de seus pensamentos e soltou um profundo suspiro:

– E você deve estar ciente de que isto é igualmente importante para mim.

Aro, o Lorde Volturi, recostou-se em sua cadeira, pousou os cotovelos no apoio dos braços e juntou os longos dedos finos formando uma concha com as mãos. Era um homem alto e vigoroso, com um rosto marcado por muitas horas passadas no convés de um navio. Tudo nele era prático, nada era supérfluo, desde o jeito de falar até a estatura física. Ele exibia uma presença intimidante, com uma movimentada rua londrina como cenário. O resultado era deliberada e altamente eficaz.

– Para ser franco, até este momento, não, eu não estava ciente. Eu queria explorar suas habilidades com criptografia. Nunca imaginei que você poderia se voluntariar para cuidar do caso.

Edward devolveu o olhar penetrante mostrando sua firme determinação. Volturi era o chefe de um grupo de agentes de elite cujo único propósito era o de investigar e caçar piratas e contrabandistas. Trabalhando sob a proteção da Marinha Real Britânica, Volturi era um homem extremamente poderoso. Se Volturi recusasse seu pedido para participar da missão, Edward teria pouco a argumentar. Mas não seria recusado. Não neste caso.

Com os músculos do maxilar apertados, ele disse:

– Não permitirei que você empregue outra pessoa. Se Lady Black está em perigo, eu mesmo cuidarei da segurança dela.

Volturi o cobriu com um olhar perceptivo:

– Qual a razão desse interesse tão impulsivo? Depois do que se passou entre vocês, estou surpreso por você querer estar próximo dela. Não compreendo seus motivos.

– Não possuo nenhum motivo oculto – ao menos, nenhum que estivesse disposto a compartilhar. – Apesar de nosso passado, não quero que mal algum aconteça a ela. - As ações dela o arrastaram para um escândalo que durou meses e que até hoje ainda é discutido.

– Você sabe fingir muito bem, meu amigo, mas carrega cicatrizes. E, talvez, algumas feridas abertas?

Permanecendo imóvel como uma estátua, Edward manteve o rosto impassível e teve dificuldades para conter o ressentimento que o corroía. Aquela dor era profundamente pessoal e apenas dele. Não gostava quando tocavam nesse assunto.

– Você me considera incapaz de separar minha vida pessoal de minhas obrigações profissionais?

Volturi suspirou e balançou a cabeça:

– Muito bem. Não vou me intrometer.

– E nem me recusar neste trabalho?

– Você é o melhor homem que tenho. Foi apenas essa história que me fez hesitar, mas, se você está confortável com a situação, então não tenho objeções. Porém, aceitarei o pedido de substituição, se ela o quiser. Assentindo, Edward escondeu seu alívio. Isabella nunca solicitaria outro agente; seu orgulho não iria permitir.

Volturi começou a bater as pontas dos dedos:

– O diário que Lady Black recebeu estava endereçado a seu falecido marido e está escrito em código. Se o diário estiver envolvido em sua morte... – ele fez uma pausa. – O Visconde Black investigava Sam St. Uley quando conheceu seu destino.

Edward ficou estático ao ouvir o nome do famoso pirata. Não havia outro criminoso que ele quisesse prender mais do que St. Uley, e essa hostilidade era algo pessoal. Os ataques de St. Uley contra a Cullen Shippings foram seu ímpeto para se juntar à agência.

– Se Lorde Black manteve um diário de suas atividades, e se St. Uley quiser obter essas informações... mas que inferno! – suas entranhas se apertaram com a ideia do pirata estar perto de Isabella.

– Exatamente – Volturi concordou. – Na verdade, Lady Black já foi informada sobre o diário desde que tomei conhecimento da situação, apenas uma semana atrás. Para segurança dela, e para a nossa, o diário deve ser retirado de suas mãos imediatamente, mas isso é impossível no momento. Ela foi instruída a entregá-lo pessoalmente, por isso a necessidade de proteção.

– É claro.

Volturi deslizou uma pasta pela escrivaninha.

– Aqui está a informação que juntei até o momento. Lady Isabella irá inteirá-lo do resto durante o baile de Moreland.

Coletando os detalhes da missão, Edward se levantou e deixou o recinto. Assim que alcançou o corredor, ele permitiu que um sorriso de satisfação se curvasse em seus lábios.

Edward esteve a poucos dias de procurar Isabella. O fim do luto dela significava que a espera interminável havia acabado. Embora a questão do diário fosse perturbadora, a situação estava a seu favor, tornando impossível que ela o evitasse. Depois da maneira escandalosa como ela o abandonou há quatro anos, Isabella não ficaria nada satisfeita com a nova aparição de Edward em sua vida. Mas também não recorreria a Volturi, disso ele tinha certeza.

Em breve, muito em breve, tudo o que ela um dia prometera e depois negara seria finalmente dele.


	3. Chapter 1

Edward avistou Isabella antes mesmo de pisar no salão do Moreland. Preso na escadaria enquanto colegas e dignitários queriam cumprimentá-lo, ele se perdeu completamente no breve instante em que a vislumbrou.

Ela estava ainda mais encantadora do que antes. Como isso era possível, Edward não sabia. Ela sempre fora exuberante. Talvez a distância tenha tornado seu coração ainda mais afeiçoado.

Um pequeno sorriso irônico surgiu em seus lábios. Obviamente, Isabella não compartilhava os mesmos sentimentos. Quando seus olhos se encontraram, ele permitiu que seu prazer em vê-la se mostrasse em seu rosto. Em resposta, ela ergueu o queixo e desviou o olhar.

Isabella o esnobou deliberadamente.

Foi um golpe direto, perfeitamente executado, mas incapaz de tirar sangue. Ela já havia provocado a laceração mais grave anos atrás, deixando-o imune a novas agressões. Edward ignorou seu descaso com facilidade. Nada poderia alterar o destino deles, por mais que ela desejasse o contrário.

Ele havia servido por anos como agente da Coroa, e nesse tempo levou uma vida que rivalizaria com qualquer romance melodramático. Enfrentou inúmeros duelos de espada, foi atingido por dois tiros e se esquivou de mais disparos de canhão do que poderia contar. No processo, perdera três de seus próprios navios e afundara meia dúzia de outros antes de ser forçado a permanecer na Inglaterra devido às obrigações de seu título de nobreza. Ainda assim, a única coisa que lhe fazia sentir uma súbita explosão de adrenalina era estar na presença de Isabella. James, seu parceiro, chegou ao seu lado quando ficou óbvio que Edward estava paralisado no lugar.

– Aquela é a Viscondessa Black, meu senhor – ele apontou com um leve movimento do queixo. – Está de pé à direita, na beira da pista de dança, usando um vestido púrpura de seda. Ela é...

– Sei quem ela é.

James o olhou, surpreso:

– Não sabia que vocês se conheciam.

Os lábios de Edward, conhecidos por habilmente encantar as mulheres, curvaram-se em óbvia antecipação:

– Lady Black e eu somos... velhos amigos.

– Entendo – James murmurou, franzindo a testa e indicando o contrário do que dissera.

Marcus pousou a mão no ombro do amigo:

– Vá em frente, James, enquanto lido com estas pessoas, mas deixe que eu cuido de Lady James.

James hesitou por um momento, então, assentiu relutantemente e seguiu para o salão, desviando da pequena multidão que cercava Edward.

Acalmando sua irritação com os convidados importunos bloqueando seu caminho, Edward laconicamente se engajou nos cumprimentos e perguntas direcionadas a ele. Esse tipo de tumulto era a razão pela qual não gostava desses eventos. As pessoas que não tinham a iniciativa de procurá-lo em horário comercial sentiam-se livres para abordá-lo num ambiente social mais relaxado. Mas ele nunca misturava negócios com prazer. Ao menos, essa era sua regra até esta noite.

Isabella seria a exceção. Como sempre fora.

Girando seu monóculo, Edward observou enquanto James atravessava com facilidade a multidão e seu olhar logo recaiu novamente para a mulher que deveria proteger. Tomou um gole diante de sua visão como se fosse um homem sedento.

Isabella nunca gostou de perucas e não usava uma nesta noite, como a maioria das outras mulheres. O efeito das plumas brancas contrastando com seus cabelos castanhos avermelhados era de tirar o fôlego, atraindo fatalmente todos os olhares em sua direção. Quase ruivos, seus cabelos emolduravam olhos tão incrivelmente castanhos que até lembravam o esplendor de diamantes marrons.

Aqueles olhos encontraram os dele por apenas um momento, mas o choque de seu magnetismo permanecia, a atração era inegável. Isso o impelia à frente, despertando-o no mesmo nível primitivo de sempre, como a mariposa e a chama. Apesar do perigo de se queimar, ele não podia resistir.

Ela tinha um jeito próprio de olhar para os homens com aqueles olhos incríveis. Edward quase acreditou que era o único homem no salão, que todos haviam desaparecido e não havia nada entre onde ele estava preso na escadaria e onde ela esperava do outro lado do salão.

Imaginou cruzar a distância entre eles, puxá-la em seus braços e levar sua boca à dela. Sabia que seus lábios, tão eróticos no formato e na espessura, iriam se derreter em seu beijo. Queria percorrer com a boca sua delicada garganta e lamber entre os vales de seu peito. Queria mergulhar em seu corpo exuberante e saciar sua fome infinita, uma fome que se tornara tão poderosa que quase o levara à loucura. Um dia, ele quisera tudo – seus sorrisos, sua risada, o som de sua voz, a visão do mundo por meio de seus olhos. Agora, sua necessidade era mais básica. Edward não se permitia mais do que isso. Queria sua vida de volta, a vida livre de sofrimento, raiva e noites em claro. Foi Isabella quem roubou essa vida e também seria ela quem a devolveria.

Seu queixo se apertou. Era chegada a hora de cruzar a distância entre eles. Apenas um olhar foi suficiente para abalar seu autocontrole. O que aconteceria quando a tivesse em seus braços?

Isabella, Viscondessa de Black, ficou parada por um longo momento em estado de choque, sentindo um calor se espalhar por seu rosto.

Seu olhar cruzou com o homem na escadaria por apenas um instante, e, ainda assim, durante esse breve momento, seu coração acelerou a um ritmo alarmante. Sentiu-se paralisada com a beleza masculina de seu rosto que, por sua vez, mostrava claramente o contentamento em vê-la mais uma vez. Surpreendida e assustada com sua própria reação ao encontrá-lo após tantos anos, Isabella forçou-se a cortá-lo e a desviar o olhar com um desprezo altivo.

Edward, atual Conde de Masen, ainda era magnífico. Ele continuava a ser o homem mais bonito que já encontrara. Quando seus olhares se cruzaram, ela sentiu a eletricidade passar entre eles como uma força tangível. Uma intensa atração sempre existiu entre os dois, e Isabella ficou profundamente perturbada ao perceber que ela não diminuíra nem um pouco.

Depois do que ela fizera, Edward deveria desprezá-la.

Isabella sentiu um toque em seu ombro, trazendo-a de volta ao presente. Ela se virou e encontrou Mike Newton ao seu lado, observando-a com preocupação:

– Está se sentindo bem? Parece um pouco corada.

Ela ajeitou a renda na manga do vestido para disfarçar sua inquietude:

– Está calor aqui dentro – abrindo seu leque, ela se abanou rapidamente para refrescar o rosto.

– Acho que uma bebida é uma boa ideia – Mike ofereceu e ela retribuiu sua gentileza com um sorriso.

Assim que ele partiu, Isabella voltou sua atenção para o grupo de cavalheiros que a cercava.

– O que estávamos discutindo mesmo? – ela perguntou a ninguém em particular. A bem da verdade, ela não havia prestado atenção na conversa pela maior parte da última hora.

Tayler Crowel respondeu:

– Estávamos discutindo o Conde de Masen – ele fez um gesto em direção a Marcus. – Estamos surpresos com sua presença. O Conde é conhecido por sua aversão a eventos sociais.

– De fato – ela fingiu indiferença enquanto as palmas de suas mãos se emudeciam dentro das luvas. – Eu esperava que a predileção do Conde se fizesse verdade nesta noite, mas pelo visto não tive tanta sorte.

Tayler se ajeitou, com o semblante revelando seu desconforto:

– Minhas desculpas, Lady Black. Tinha me esquecido de sua antiga associação com o Lorde Masen.

Ela riu suavemente:

– Não é preciso se desculpar. Sinceramente, eu agradeço. Estou certa de que você é a única pessoa em Londres que teve a sensibilidade de esquecer esse assunto. Não dê atenção a ele, senhor Crowel. O Conde tinha pouca importância para mim na época, e hoje possui menos ainda.

Isabella sorriu enquanto Mike retornava com seu drinque e os olhos dele se acenderam de prazer quando ela lhe agradeceu.

Enquanto a conversa ao seu redor continuava, Isabella lentamente se reposicionou para assegurar vislumbres furtivos da movimentação de Edward pela escadaria lotada. Era óbvio que sua reputação libidinosa não havia afetado seu poder e influência. Mesmo no meio de uma multidão, sua presença era irresistível. Vários cavalheiros de alta estima corriam para cumprimenta -lo em vez de esperar que ele descesse até o térreo do salão. Mulheres, vestidas em ofuscantes arranjos de cores e rendas excessivas, flutuavam dissimuladamente em direção à escadaria. O fluxo de admiradores movendo-se até ele mudava o equilíbrio de todo o salão. Em sua defesa, Edward parecia indiferente para toda a bajulação que lhe direcionavam. Descendo para o salão, ele se movia com a arrogância casual de um homem que sempre conseguia exatamente o que desejava. A multidão ao redor tentava pará-lo constantemente, porém, Edward conseguia driblar a todos com facilidade. Ele cumprimentava alguns com atenção, outros sem cerimônia, e para alguns apenas erguia a mão imperiosamente. Comandava as pessoas ao seu redor com a pura força de sua personalidade e elas ficavam felizes em obedecê-lo.

Sentindo o quanto ela própria se inquietava com sua aproximação, seus olhares se cruzaram novamente. Os cantos da boca generosa dele se ergueram quando compartilharam a percepção um do outro. O brilho nos olhos dele e o calor de seu sorriso prometeram o que ele, como um homem, jamais poderia manter.

Havia uma aura de solidão sobre Edward e uma energia incansável em seus movimentos que não existiam há quatro anos. Eram sinais de alerta, e Isabella tinha toda a intenção de se prevenir contra eles.

Mike olhou facilmente sobre ela para analisar a cena:

– Pelo visto, Lorde Masen está vindo em nossa direção.

– Tem certeza, senhor Newton?

– Sim, milady. Masen está me encarando diretamente neste exato momento.

Ela sentiu a tensão se acumular na boca do estômago. Edward praticamente se congelara quando seus olhos se encontraram pela primeira vez e o segundo olhar fora ainda mais perturbador. Ele se aproximava rapidamente e ela não tinha tempo para se preparar. Mike baixou os olhos para Isabella enquanto ela voltava a se abanar furiosamente.

Maldito Edward por aparecer justo hoje! Seu primeiro evento social depois de três anos de luto e ele infalivelmente a procura em questão de horas após sua reaparição, como se tivesse esperado impacientemente nesses últimos anos por este exato momento. Mas ela sabia muito bem que isso estava longe de ser o caso. Enquanto permaneceu reclusa devido a seu período de luto, Edward certamente esteve cuidando de sua escandalosa reputação frequentando muitos quartos de senhoras.

Após a maneira dolorosa como ele partiu seu coração, Isabella o desprezaria em qualquer circunstância, principalmente nesta noite. Ela não estava ali para aproveitar a vida social. Estava esperando por um homem com quem se encontraria secretamente. Nesta noite, ela se dedicaria à memória de seu marido. Isabella faria justiça para Black e seria testemunha de sua retaliação.

A multidão no salão se abria relutantemente à frente de Edward e então se reagrupava em seu rastro, com os movimentos do mar de pessoas anunciando seu progresso. E então, lá estava Masen, diante de Isabella. Ele sorriu e o pulso dela acelerou. A tentação de fugir dali era grande, mas o momento em que ela poderia fazer isso discretamente havia passado num piscar de olhos.

Endireitando os ombros, Isabella respirou fundo. A taça em sua mão começou a tremer e ela rapidamente tomou o resto da bebida para evitar derramá-la por todo seu vestido. Passou a taça vazia para Mike sem nem mesmo olhar o que fazia. Edward apanhou sua mão antes que ela pudesse puxá-la de volta.

Curvando-se com um sorriso charmoso, ele não desfez o contato visual em nenhum momento.

– Lady Black. Deslumbrante como sempre – sua voz era grave e afetuosa, lembrando-a de veludo macio. – Seria tolice esperar que me conceda uma dança?

A mente de Isabella começou a correr, tentando descobrir um jeito para recusar. Sua energia viril, potente até mesmo do outro lado do salão, era arrebatadora estando tão próximos.

– Não pretendo dançar esta noite, Lorde Masen. Pergunte a qualquer cavalheiro ao nosso redor.

– Não tenho intenção alguma de dançar com eles – Edward disse ironicamente –, então, a opinião deles sobre o assunto não é importante. -Ela começou a se opor quando percebeu o desafio em seu olhar. Ele sorria com um divertimento diabólico, visivelmente desafiando Isabella a prosseguir, e então ela fez uma pausa. Não lhe daria a satisfação de pensar que estava com medo de dançar com ele.

– Bem, se insiste, podemos dançar a próxima música, Lorde Masen. Ele se curvou graciosamente com um olhar aprovador, oferecendo o braço a ela e conduzindo-a para a pista de dança. Quando os músicos começaram a tocar e a música tomou conta do salão, as belas filas do minueto se formaram.

Virando-se, Edward estendeu o braço em sua direção. Ela pousou a mão sobre a dele, aliviada por usar as luvas que separavam suas peles. O salão se iluminava com velas, que o cobriram com uma luz dourada e chamavam a atenção de Isabella para a força de seus ombros flexionados. Disfarçando o olhar, ela o analisou em busca de sinais de mudanças.

Edward sempre fora um homem com um físico espetacular, praticando uma série de esportes e atividades. Se fosse possível, parecia que estava ainda mais forte e mais formidável. Ele era todo poder, e Isabella achou graça de sua velha ingenuidade ao pensar que poderia domá-lo. Graças a Deus, ela não era mais tão tola.

Seu único atributo suave era seu cabelo voluptuosamente acobreado. Brilhava como um casaco de pele e ficava preso à altura da nuca com um único laço preto. Até mesmo seu olhar esverdeado era ardente, brilhando com uma inteligência impetuosa. Ele possuía uma mente sagaz para a qual a dissimulação era apenas um simples jogo, como ela própria aprendera a um custo muito alto para seu coração e orgulho. Isabella esperava encontrar sinais de envelhecimento próprios de quem leva uma vida indulgente, mas seu belo rosto não mostrava nada disso. Pelo contrário, exibia a aparência bronzeada de um homem que passava a maior parte do tempo ao ar livre. Seu nariz era fino e aquilino sobre lábios cheios e sensuais. No momento, os lábios estavam curvados em um dos lados, formando um meio-sorriso que era ao mesmo tempo juvenil e sedutor. Ele ainda era perfeitamente bonito desde o topo da cabeça até a sola dos pés. Edward a observava enquanto ela o analisava, totalmente ciente de que não podia deixar de admirar sua beleza. Ela baixou os olhos e os grudou decididamente em seu colarinho.

A fragrância que ele exalava envolveu seus sentidos. Era um aroma maravilhosamente masculino, numa mistura de sândalo, frutas cítricas e a própria essência única de Edward. O calor da pele dela se derramou por dentro de seu corpo, misturando-se com sua apreensão.

Lendo seus pensamentos, Edward inclinou a cabeça em sua direção. Quando soltou a voz, seu tom era grave e rouco:

– Isabella. É um prazer imenso e longamente aguardado estar mais uma vez em sua companhia.

– O prazer é inteiramente seu, Lorde Masen.

– Você costumava me chamar de Edward.

– Para mim, já não é mais adequado tratá-lo de maneira tão informal, milorde.

Sua boca mostrou um sorriso pecaminoso:

– Digo que você pode agir inadequadamente comigo sempre que quiser. Na verdade, sempre adorei seus momentos inadequados.

– Você teve muitas outras mulheres com quem compartilhar tais momentos.

– Nunca, meu amor. Você sempre foi única e distinta de todas as outras mulheres.

Isabella já tivera sua cota de canalhas e tratantes, mas a confiança cega e o estilo forçosamente íntimo deles sempre a deixavam indiferente. Porém, Edward era tão habilidoso ao seduzir uma mulher que sempre conseguia emanar uma aura de completa sinceridade. Ela havia acreditado no passado em cada declaração de amor e devoção que saía dos lábios dele. Mesmo agora, o jeito como a olhava com um desejo represado parecia tão genuíno que ela quase acreditou.

Ele a fez querer esquecer o tipo de homem que era – um sedutor sem coração. Mas o corpo dela não a deixava esquecer. Sentia-se febril e com uma leve tontura.

– Três anos de luto – ele disse, com um toque de amargura na voz. – Estou aliviado por ver que a dor da perda não arruinou injustamente sua beleza. Na verdade, você está ainda mais bela do que a última vez em que estivemos juntos. Você se lembra da ocasião, não é?

– Vagamente – ela mentiu. – Há muito anos não penso nisso. Imaginando se suspeitava de sua mentira, ela o estudou quando trocaram os parceiros. Edward irradiava uma aura inata de magnetismo sexual. A maneira como se movia, a maneira como falava, a maneira como cheirava – tudo isso alardeava poderosas energias e apetites. Isabella sentiu o poder mal represado que ele escondia debaixo da superfície e precisou relembrar o quanto ele podia ser perigoso.

Sua voz se derramou sobre ela com um calor líquido quando os passos do minueto a levaram de volta a seus braços.

– Estou sentido por você não estar contente em me ver, principalmente por eu ter enfrentado este evento miserável apenas para estar com você.

– Ridículo – ela zombou. – Você não poderia saber que eu estaria aqui hoje. Seja qual for seu propósito para ter vindo ao baile, por favor, prossiga com isso e me deixe em paz.

Sua voz soou perigosamente suave:

– Meu propósito é você, Isabella.

Ela o encarou por um momento, sentindo o estômago revirar com um desconforto crescente.

– Se meu irmão nos flagrar juntos, ele ficará furioso.

Edward fechou o rosto de um modo que a fez estremecer. No passado, ele e Emmet foram melhores amigos, mas o fim de seu noivado trouxe também o fim da amizade. De todas as coisas das quais ela se arrependia, essa era a maior delas.

– O que você quer? – ela perguntou, após ele permanecer em silêncio.

– O cumprimento de sua promessa.

– Que promessa?

– Sua pele contra a minha, sem mais nada entre nós.

– Você está louco – ela respirava com dificuldade. Então, Isabella estreitou os olhos. – Não brinque comigo. Pense em todas as mulheres que estiveram em sua cama desde que nos separamos. Eu fiz um favor ao libertá-lo...

Isabella ofegou quando as mãos enluvadas dele apertaram seus dedos com uma força imensa.

Com olhos sombrios, ele disse entre os dentes:

– Você me fez muitas coisas quando quebrou sua promessa. E um favor não foi uma delas.

Chocada com sua veemência, ela tentou se desvencilhar.

– Você sabia como eu me sentia com relação à fidelidade e o quanto eu desejava isso. Você nunca poderia ter sido o tipo de marido que eu queria.

– Eu era exatamente o que você queria, Isabella. Você me queria com tanta força que acabou se assustando com isso.

– Isso não é verdade! Não tenho medo de você!

– Se tivesse algum juízo, você teria sim medo de mim – ele murmurou. Ela teria respondido, mas os passos da dança os separaram novamente.

Edward abriu um sorriso brilhante para a mulher com quem trocava passos e Isabella apertou os dentes. Pelo resto da dança, não trocaram mais nenhuma palavra, mesmo depois de ele ter jogado seu charme para todas as mulheres com quem dançou.

A mão de Isabella queimava por causa do toque de Edward e a pele corava sob o calor de seu olhar. Ele nunca escondera a ruidosa sexualidade de sua natureza. Ao invés disso, ele a encorajava a libertar a sua própria. Ele lhe oferecera o melhor de dois mundos – a respeitabilidade de sua posição e a paixão de um homem que podia transformar seu sangue em fogo – e ela acreditou que ele poderia fazê-la feliz.

Como fora ingênua. Considerando sua família, esperava que fosse mais esperta.

No momento em que a dança acabou, Isabella deixou a pista com passos rápidos. Um braço levemente erguido chamou sua atenção e ela sorriu ao ver James. Sentiu a mente clarear, sabendo imediatamente que ele era o homem pelo qual estava esperando. James apenas compareceria a um evento como este sob as ordens de Lorde Volturi.

Volturi a assegurou de que, como viúva de um de seus mais confiáveis agentes, ela poderia sempre contar com ele. James foi então selecionado para ser o homem a quem ela deveria contatar. Apesar de sua aparência cínica que denotava uma pessoa gasta pela experiência, ele era de fato um homem gentil e atencioso que foi indispensável a ela nos primeiros meses após a morte de Jacob. Avistá-lo a fez relembrar de sua razão para estar ali.

Elizabeth apertou os passos quando, atrás dela, Edward chamou por seu nome.

– A dança que você pediu já terminou, Masen – ela disse sobre os ombros. – Você está livre para aproveitar sua merecida reputação e buscar a atenção de suas admiradoras.

Ela esperava que ele entendesse o óbvio. Ela não iria mais encontrá-lo, qualquer que fosse o preço.

Edward observou Isabella andar graciosamente em direção a James. Pelas costas, ele não precisava mais esconder seu sorriso. Ela o acertou diretamente. Mais uma vez.

Porém, sua doce Isabella logo descobriria que não seria tão fácil livrar-se dele.


End file.
